


Bad Obsession (My first time)

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gangbang, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: David Spellman vede Aaron Martin durante uno spettacolo teatrale e capisce che è l'uomo di cui ha bisogno. E David ottiene sempre ciò che vuole.Aaron dovrebbe imparare a leggere meglio i contratti.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Bad Obsession (My first time)

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto: LEGGETE GLI AVVISI CON ATTENZIONE!  
> Sono messi lì per un motivo, ossia evitare che qualcuno possa essere sconvolto da ciò che legge. Sì, sono consapevole che la commedia non sia roba per i deboli di cuore. XD
> 
> Detto ciò, la storia partecipa alla terza settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Per la precisione, è stata scritta per la Missione 3 e i tre prompt che ho scelto, tra i cinque a disposizione, sono:  
> \- Teatro  
> \- “Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night”  
> \- Ossessione.
> 
> Se i warning non vi hanno già fatto scappare a gambe levate, vi auguro buona lettura!
> 
> (I commenti sulla mia mente malata non saranno minimamente presi in considerazione, quelli sulla mente malata di David hanno già da ora tutto il mio sostegno.)

David Spellman, regista, attore e produttore, aveva incontrato Aaron Martin per puro caso. Un suo amico era stato scaricato dalla sua ragazza e gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo allo spettacolo teatrale allestito dalla compagnia di suo cugino, dato che a quel punto si ritrovava con un biglietto che gli avanzava. Daniel non era molto interessato alle rivisitazioni in chiave moderna di Shakespeare, soprattutto quando le opere del Bardo venivano riadattate per infilarci in mezzo qualunque idea stereotipata sui diritti civili fosse venuta in mente al regista pseudo impegnato di turno. Il suo amico, però, aveva bisogno di sostegno morale per reggere le tre ore di quello spettacolo, soprattutto dopo essere stato mollato, e lui non intendeva negargliela. Così aveva accettato l'invito, e aveva visto Aaron per la prima volta.  
Quel ragazzo era uno spettacolo, vestito solo di una calzamaglia di un colore indefinibile tra il bianco sporco e il sacchetto della spazzatura. Era pure abbastanza bravo come attore, nonostante il copione da incubo che era costretto a recitare, ma non era certo quella la dote che aveva colpito David. Oh, di doti Aaron ne aveva in abbondanza! Quei capelli scuri e abbastanza lunghi perché gli ricadessero sugli occhi e gli si arricciassero leggermente sulla nuca. E gli occhi grigi talmente chiari che sembravano fatti di ghiaccio. La sua pelle candida come la neve, che certamente si sarebbe segnata anche al minimo tocco. Quei capezzoli così piccoli e duri, tutti da mordere, che impreziosivano come dei rubini un petto completamente liscio e ben modellato. I muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe, così ben definiti anche senza essere esagerati, che si tendevano a ogni suo minimo movimento e facevano immaginare a David un tipo completamente diverso di attività rispetto a quella in cui era impegnato il ragazzo in quel momento. Il rigonfiamento sul davanti di quella ridicola calzamaglia che non riusciva a nascondere le sue dimensioni, e spingeva David a desiderare di vederlo in tutto il suo nudo splendore. Per non parlare del suo culo! Quel culo sodo e dalla forma assolutamente perfetta. Quel culo era pura e semplice poesia, un capolavoro degno dei migliori artisti del Rinascimento italiano. Quel culo era un sogno, e lui lo voleva per sé, con tutte le sue forze.  
C'erano voluti diversi mesi e parecchi spettacoli penosi quanto e più del primo a cui aveva assistito per potersi finalmente avvicinare ad Aaron senza dargli l'impressione di essere un semplice maniaco sessuale, o peggio. Dopo l'ennesima rivisitazione da taglio di vene, aveva usato l'amico con il cugino attore per poter accedere ai camerini del teatro nel quale la sua compagnia si esibiva sera dopo sera. Si era complimentato con tutti, sfoggiando le sue doti da attore consumato, lui sì al contrario della maggior parte di quelli che erano stati sul palco quella sera, ed era finalmente riuscito a raggiungere la sua preda.   
Approcciare Aaron, a quel punto, non era stato per niente difficile. Tutto quello che aveva dovuto fare era stato tirare fuori il suo biglietto da visita, nel quale campeggiavano in eleganti lettere nere le parole società di produzione e presidente, per attirare subito tutta la sua attenzione. Aaron era giovane, aveva un sogno ed era pronto a sfruttare qualunque opportunità gli si presentasse davanti per realizzarlo. E David era pronto a sfruttare a sua volta l'opportunità che questa consapevolezza gli dava. Anche se sapeva che le loro due opportunità non coincidevano proprio del tutto.

Quando Daniel Spellman gli si era presentato davanti, dicendogli che voleva ingaggiarlo per il suo prossimo film, Aaron era convinto che quella fosse un'opportunità alla quale non poteva rinunciare. Sapeva perfettamente che i presidenti delle case di produzione, in genere, non andavano in giro a reclutare giovani attori in teatri di quart'ordine, perciò quando ti capitava una fortuna del genere dovevi coglierla al volo, o il dio della recitazione si sarebbe di certo arrabbiato con te. Motivo per il quale Aaron aveva accettato la proposta di Spellman senza pensarci nemmeno per un secondo.   
Se lo avesse fatto, in quel momento non si sarebbe ritrovato in quella situazione.   
La sera dello spettacolo Spellman aveva accennato a una storia d'amore conteso, un prodotto pensato direttamente per il mercato dell'home video, con quello che si pensava sarebbe stato un discreto successo, tanto che si stava addirittura parlando di eventuali seguiti. Il progetto era già avviato, ma per loro sfortuna non erano ancora riusciti a trovare il protagonista più adatto, nonostante gli altri attori fossero già stati scritturati, e David non aveva nessuna intenzione di accontentarsi del primo che passava. Poi aveva visto lui aveva capito subito che poteva essere quello giusto, per questo motivo aveva iniziato a seguire i loro spettacoli e aveva capito che non si era affatto sbagliato. Certo, non poteva promettergli Hollywood, ma di sicuro gli avrebbe dato una notevole visibilità. E Aaron capiva il suo discorso, e la sua passione, e gli diede il suo numero di cellulare e la sua email perché potesse mandargli il contratto, e glielo rispedì firmato quella notte stessa, poco prima dell'alba, dopo essere rientrato dalla festa del dopo spettacolo.  
Col senno di poi, si rese conto che avrebbe almeno potuto googlare il nome della società di Spellman, giusto per capire che tipo di film facevano e a che tipo di pubblico erano rivolti. Con il senno di poi.  
Perché, ovviamente, Aaron si era fidato di quell'uomo dal fascino innegabile e della passione che aveva messo nelle sue parole, e si era ritrovato fregato. E senza possibilità di scampo. E per carità, non è che non ci avesse provato, a scappare. Lo aveva fatto eccome! Ma la firma che lo legava alla società di Spellman come protagonista di quel film era senza dubbio la sua, e questo poteva creare non pochi problemi, in caso di rinuncia da parte sua. Promemoria per Aaron: leggere i contratti con molta attenzione, anche e soprattutto le parti scritte in caratteri minuscoli. Perché, ovviamente, nessuno potevo obbligarlo a fare nulla contro la sua volontà, sarebbe stato giusto un tantino illegale, o almeno così gli avevano assicurato, ma se lui si fosse tirato indietro si sarebbe ritrovato in quella spiacevole situazione chiamata violazione del contratto, e tale violazione avrebbe purtroppo generato delle conseguenze. Economiche, per essere precisi. E lui non ce l'aveva mezzo milione di sterline da dare a Spellman come risarcimento per aver mandato a monte il suo film.  
Che poi, film era davvero una parola grossa. I porno potevano essere definiti film? Secondo Aaron non c'erano proprio le basi per farlo. Insomma, nel film c'erano delle trame e degli attori che recitavano, ma nei porno la trama risultava sempre non pervenuta e gli attori non erano dei veri attori. Che recitazione era limitarsi a dire oh sì, ancora e più forte? Che tipo di introspezione potevi fare del tuo personaggio, a parte quella anale? Cosa potevi mettere di tuo nell'interpretazione, a parte decidere se spalancare la bocca o morderti le labbra, o se tenere gli occhi aperti o chiusi mentre ti scopavi qualcuno, o mentre qualcuno si scopava te?  
Insomma, era ovvio che i porno non fossero film ma, appunto, soltanto dei porno, e Aaron non capiva perché Spellman continuasse a chiamarli così ma, volendo anche tenere da parte la logica e la semantica, il suo problema rimaneva. Non aveva i soldi per pagare la penale nel caso avesse deciso di girare i tacchi e andarsene. Perciò, seppure a malincuore, aveva deciso di piegarsi al suo triste destino, letteralmente a quanto aveva capito, e di accettare quel ruolo ancora peggiore di quelli che era costretto rivestire nella sua compagnia.  
Fu una sorpresa vedere che era proprio Spellman a dirigere quella specie di spettacolo, in qualità di regista. E lo stupore continuò ad aumentare quando, dopo essersi piazzato al centro di quel set quasi del tutto spoglio, come gli era stato ordinato di fare, Aaron venne raggiunto da ben quattro uomini. Quattro uomini enormi, per amor di precisione, che superavano tutti i due metri e sembravano degli armadi, mentre lui passava di poco il metro e settanta e, per quanto cercasse di tenersi sempre in forma, non assomigliava per nulla a un lottatore di Wrestling.  
Aaron stava già cambiando idea in merito a tutta quella faccenda. Perché un conto era far sesso con uno sconosciuto, non sarebbe certo stata la prima volta, anche lui era capitato di abbordare qualcuno in discoteca un paio di volte, anche se non aveva mai avuto un pubblico come in quel momento. Un altro conto, completamente diverso, era prendere quattro energumeni uno di fila all'altro. Perché non aveva nessun dubbio che volessero farselo tutti quanti. Nessuno poteva avere il minimo dubbio in proposito, dato che erano già tutti nudi e in tiro. E che tiro! Aaron non ricordava di averne mai visto di così grossi, figuriamoci poi se li aveva mai presi.  
A quanto sembrava, però, il suo parere lì dentro in realtà non importava davvero a nessuno. Lui ci aveva provato a dire di no, che non se la sentiva, che non voleva, ma quei quattro colossi lo avevano bellamente ignorato e avevano iniziato a spogliarlo come se non avessero nessun problema al mondo. E più Aaron si dimenava e protestava, più loro sembravano divertirsi. Il peggiore di tutti, poi, era proprio Spellman, che si era esaltato nel momento in cui aveva capito che poteva girare un video noncon, oltre che gangbang, e continuava a complimentarsi con se stesso per aver scelto l'attore giusto, che lo sapeva, se lo sentiva, e via così finché il suo assistente non gli aveva chiesto con gentilezza di fare silenzio o avrebbe finito per coprire tutti i dialoghi, e si sapeva che con il doppiaggio si sarebbe persa gran parte della magia.  
Aaron continua a dimenarsi e a lamentarsi e a chiedere che lo lasciassero andare, e non smise nemmeno quando si ritrovò completamente nudo. Era imbarazzante, e spaventoso, e le mani che lo fregavano dappertutto non lo stavano di certo aiutando a rilassarsi. Voleva andare via da lì e scappare a nascondersi il più lontano possibile, peccato che fosse stato arpionato, in senso quasi letterale, e non avesse nessuna possibilità di muoversi da lì. Il fatto era che un paio di dita di una di quelle mani che lo stavano toccando senza pudore erano andate infilarsi proprio dentro il suo buco stretto. Era stato uno shock talmente grande, per lui, che si era ritrovato a urlare senza poter fare nulla per fermare la sua voce. Non aveva ricevuto nessun preavviso, nemmeno un mezzo avvertimento, lo avevano semplicemente forzato, tutte ricoperte di lubrificante, ed erano scivolate dentro di lui. E ora si muovevano avanti e indietro, e si allargavano, e si giravano, e si piegavano, e lui stava singhiozzando ma quelle non si fermavano lo stesso. Anzi, presto vennero raggiunte da altre, che appartenevano una mano diversa, e lui si sentì aperto e impotente come mai prima di allora. Poi ci fu il dolore, non lì dietro ma più in alto, e davanti. Furono altre ditte ancora a causarglielo quando si strinsero intorno ai suoi capezzoli e tirarono e torsero fino a farlo urlare ancora.  
Aaron non vedeva più nulla di quello che lo circondava, troppo concentrato su se stesso e su quello che gli stavano facendo. Se si fosse preoccupato di farlo avrebbe notato che non solo Spellman, ma anche gli altri membri della troupe avevano un rigonfiamento poco fraintendibile sul davanti dei pantaloni. In quel momento, però, era troppo preso dal dolore e dal piacere che tutte quelle mani su di lui gli stavano dando. E dai sentimenti contrastanti che quel dolore e quel piacere gli stavano facendo provare.  
Poi, così come erano arrivate, tutte le mani si allontanarono. Successe così in fretta che si ritrovò a barcollare, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di cadere per terra. Perché lo afferrarono di nuovo e lo sollevarono da terra. Aaron era certo che sarebbe accaduto e si sarebbe rotto la spina dorsale, perché la posizione in cui l'avevano messo era a dir poco assurda. Due degli armadi lo sorreggevano con entrambe le braccia sotto la schiena e lui si era ritrovato a più di un metro dal pavimento, steso in orizzontale, con braccia, gambe e testa che pendevano inerti verso terra. Era scomodo, pericoloso, e non capiva quale potesse essere il senso di quella mossa. Cioè, non la capì per i successivi dieci secondi, poi fu tutto terribilmente chiaro.  
Uno degli energumeni, infatti, gli sollevò e gli allargò le cosce e iniziò a spingere l'erezione enorme che si trovava tra le gambe nel suo buco lucido di lubrificante. Era ovvio che volesse scoparlo così, ed era altrettanto ovvio che Aaron sarebbe di certo scivolato giù da quella specie di impalcatura umana e si sarebbe rotto l'osso del collo. Aveva deciso di protestare sonoramente e pretendere che lo rimettessero giù, e che se proprio dovevano scoparlo che almeno lo facessero in un modo consono, perché c'era un limite a tutto, ma non gli fu permesso. Perché il quarto bestione, quello che era rimasto in disparte negli ultimi due minuti, aveva stabilito che la sua bocca poteva essere usata in un modo molto più utile e interessante. Perciò gli forzò le labbra con le dita e ci spense dentro il proprio cazzo fuori misura.  
Aaron ebbe la sensazione di stare per morire. Ma sul serio. Perché all'improvviso si ritrovò quella cosa in gola e per riflesso smise di respirare. Era certo che non fosse durato per più di qualche secondo, ma fu comunque una sensazione orribile e spaventosa. Poi l'aria ricomincio ad affluire nei suoi polmoni, ma quella situazione rimase comunque orribile e spaventosa. Si sentiva pieno fino a scoppiare, sia dietro che davanti, impossibilitato a muoversi e alla mercé di quei due sconosciuti che se lo stavano scopando di gusto, senza preoccuparti nemmeno alla lontana di quello che stava provando lui. E lui, purtroppo, stava provando un sacco di cose diverse - rabbia, disgusto, fastidio, paura, dolore - ma tra queste il piacere non si vedeva più da nessuna parte.  
Il primo a venire fu quello che gli stava scopando il culo. Niente di strano, a dire il vero, perché quello che gli stava fottendo la bocca si era spinto talmente in fondo che il dolore aveva fatto irrigidire tutti i muscoli di Aaron, compresi quelli interni. Il tizio davanti aveva continuato a spingere anche quando quello dietro si era ormai sfilato da lui, ma non ci aveva messo troppo a venire dentro il suo preservativo colorato.  
Aaron aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, certo che fosse finalmente tutto finito, ma era ovvio che si sbagliava. Perché i due che lo avevano appena scopato presero il posto di quelli che lo stavano sorreggendo, con dei movimenti così fluidi che Aaron ebbe la certezza che avessero fatto diverse prove in vista di quel giorno. E a quel punto ricominciò tutto da capo: uno si scopava il suo culo sodo e l'altro si scopava la sua bocca calda. E lui non poteva fare altro che stare lì a subire i loro assalti, mugolando di tanto in tanto per il fastidio con quel poco di forza che gli era rimasta.  
Quando anche loro schizzarono nei loro profilattici, piantati a fondo dentro di lui, Aaron per poco non scoppiò a piangere. Perché i quattro si scambiarono di nuovo di posto, ruotando sempre in senso orario, e lo riempirono ancora una volta. A questo giro, il primo che lo aveva scopato in bocca si stava facendo il suo culo, mentre quello che al primo turno si era preso il suo buco ancora stretto ora gli stavo affondando il cazzo fino in gola. Aaron capì che il senso di quelle mosse era permettere a tutti e quattro di farselo sia davanti che dietro e la cosa lo sconvolse al punto che iniziò a piangere davvero, ma nemmeno la sua evidente disperazione fermò qui quattro, né la squadra che si stava adoperando con zelo per filmare ogni minimo particolare di quella scena.  
Quando iniziò all'ultimo giro Aaron era talmente esausto fisicamente, e provato mentalmente, che non ebbe nemmeno la forza di provare a protestare. Rimase così, abbandonato, a subire i loro assalti. Nel momento in cui finalmente anche gli ultimi due raggiunsero il loro secondo orgasmo, si decisero finalmente a lasciarlo andare e lo fecero stendere per terra, supino, ai loro piedi. Sperava che a quel punto fosse davvero tutto finito, ma non poteva esserne certo e la prospettiva che potesse esserci ancora dell'altro lo terrorizzava, ma i quattro si limitarono a prendere tutti i preservativi che avevano usato e a svuotarglieli addosso, ricoprendolo del loro sperma. Che era sì una cosa disgustosa, ma almeno non era dolorosa e segnava davvero la fine di quel video. In altre parole, era sul punto di vomitare per il disgusto ma era finalmente libero. O almeno così credeva.  
Purtroppo per lui, in quella stanza c'erano altre dieci persone, e lo spettacolo a cui avevano assistito e li aveva fatti eccitare come mandrilli in calore. E Aaron era lì, abbandonato su quel pavimento lurido come una puttana di altri tempi, era una tentazione troppo forte e non è che loro avessero mai nemmeno preso in considerazione l'idea di resistergli. Quindi li vide avvicinarsi uno a uno, i pantaloni aperti e le erezioni sull'attenti, e non poté fare nulla per evitare che se lo scopassero tutti quanti. L'unica cosa positiva era che i loro uccelli erano di dimensioni standard e, dopo quello che aveva appena subito, quasi non li sentì nemmeno. Un'altra cosa che non sentì fu la voce di Daniel che ordinava ai suoi cameraman di continuare a filmare, a turno naturalmente, perché non voleva privare nessuno della possibilità di farsi un bocconcino simile. In tutta quella confusione di corpi, e di mani e di faccia, e di cazzi che se lo scopavano, Aaron non si rese nemmeno conto che l'unico che mancava all'appello era proprio Spellman, che si era limitato a godersi lo spettacolo senza intervenire in prima persona.

David Spellman aveva un'ossessione. Lo sapeva e la cosa gli procurava perfino un non indifferente piacere. La succitata ossessione rispondeva al nome di Aaron Martin, e anche questo dava David un immenso piacere. Come si poteva non provare piacere quando si pensava ad Aaron? Innanzitutto, era bellissimo e assolutamente perfetto, sempre e in ogni occasione, sia nudo che vestito, sia felice che spaventato, sia quando era calmo che quando era sconvolto dopo essere stato scopato per ore. Poi, era la personificazione di tutte le fantasie di David, che non avrebbe mai smesso di guardarlo mentre veniva preso, possibilmente con forza e contro la sua volontà, da chiunque e in qualunque momento del giorno e della notte. E sì, David sapeva anche che la maggior parte della gente avrebbe detto che era giusto un po' psicopatico, ma a lui non era mai importato nulla del giudizio della gente, e la sua psicopatia gli era sempre stata abbastanza simpatica.  
La cosa più importante, però, era che Aaron era una vera e propria miniera d'oro. Il suo film era stato scaricato quanto nessun altro prima tra quelli che la sua agenzia aveva prodotto dalla sua fondazione, cinque anni prima, e non riuscivano quasi a stare dietro alla richiesta dei DVD, per non parlare di quella di uno o possibilmente più seguiti. Aaron Martin poteva essere la sua fortuna e Daniel non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarseli sfuggire, né l'uno né l'altra.  
Per questo motivo aveva continuato a mandargli fiori e messaggi, nell'ultimo mese, anche se il ragazzo non gli aveva mai risposto. E va bene, capiva che poteva essere un pochino arrabbiato con lui, perché non era stato del tutto sincero quando gli avevo offerto il lavoro e lo aveva costretto a fare una cosa strana, che lo aveva spaventato, che doveva essere stata anche un po' dolorosa e che non gli aveva provocato il miniamo piacere. Ma dopo aveva cercato di farsi perdonare, e aveva la certezza che quello splendore fosse venuto almeno un paio di volte quando era stata la sua troupe a scoparselo. Ne aveva le prove in formato video sul suo pc, e le ricontrollava per scrupolo almeno un paio di volte al giorno.   
Aaron, però, sembrava non voler avere più nulla a che fare con lui, nonostante il sesso e i soldi che gli aveva fatto guadagnare, e David non poteva permetterlo. Perciò, quella sera decise di tornare a teatro. In fondo, un mese senza poterlo vedere dal vivo era un motivo più che sufficiente per giustificare le tre ore di strazio e di noia mortali alle quali stava per sottoporsi.

Di quel giorno Aaron non ricordava molto, e quel poco che era rimasto nella sua memoria aveva provato a dimenticarlo con tutte le sue forze. Tutto quello che aveva importanza era che aveva onorato il suo contratto, per quello che lo riguardava, che Spellman non poteva chiedergli nemmeno una sterlina e che aveva imparato la lezione e non si sarebbe mai più fatto fregare così da nessun altro. E non aveva nessuna importanza che quel bastardo, dopo, si fosse preso cura di lui, che lo avesse aiutato a lavarsi e a cambiarsi perché dopo quello che gli avevano fatto era ovvio che non riuscisse nemmeno a reggersi in piedi da solo, o che lo avesse accompagnato a casa raccomandandogli di riposare. Ecco, il sorriso affettuoso che gli aveva rivolto sulla porta del suo piccolo appartamento e la carezza gentile che gli aveva fatto sulla guancia prima di salutarlo erano proprio le prime cose che si era sforzato di dimenticare.  
Il giorno dopo aveva controllato il suo estratto conto e aveva visto l'accredito da parte della società di Spellman, e per lui la questione era definitivamente chiusa lì. Naturalmente, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che le cose non sarebbero state così semplici. Spellman aveva continuato a tempestarlo di email e di messaggi sul cellulare. Aaron sperava che le sue mancate risposte lo scoraggiassero, ma era chiaro che quell'uomo non sapeva proprio quando era arrivato il momento di arrendersi. Al contrario, più passava il tempo e più quei messaggi si facevano insistenti, e fastidiosi, e strani, e imbarazzanti. E come se non bastasse, sembrava che quel cretino non dormisse mai, perché continuava a mandarli a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte. Aveva anche pensato di rispondergli per intimargli di lasciarlo in pace una volta per tutte ma, chissà come mai, era abbastanza sicuro che un gesto simile avrebbe solo fomentato di più Spellman, anziché distoglierlo dai suoi propositi.   
Perciò lo ignorò, e continuò a ignorarlo per un mese intero, nonostante la voglia sempre più forte che aveva di prenderlo a sprangate sui denti.  
Poi, esattamente un mese dopo la registrazione del suo primo e che fosse dannato altrimenti ultimo porno, David Spellman si era presentato a teatro con un enorme mazzo di rose rosse, come se volesse festeggiare il loro primo anniversario. Aaron sapeva bene dove avrebbe voluto infilargli quei fiori - e no, non si trattava di un vaso né di niente di simile - ma non voleva fare scenate. Per quanto strano potesse essere, visti gli spettacoli orribili che mettevano in scena, la loro compagnia riscuoteva sempre un enorme successo di pubblico e lui aveva bisogno di quel lavoro, perché Hollywood non era esattamente dietro l'angolo e, anche se era certo che prima o poi ci sarebbe arrivato, nel frattempo doveva pur mangiare. Il suo regista non era stato affatto felice della settimana di vacanza che si era preso di punto in bianco, un mese prima, e il fatto che non avesse avuto nessuna buona spiegazione per giustificarsi aveva incrinato il loro già non troppo idilliaco rapporto. Ma, ecco, non è che poteva andare da lui e dirgli che si era fatto ingannare dalle sirene del successo e che era finito a farsi stuprare da una quindicina di uomini infoiati sul pavimento del set di un film porno. A parte il fatto che sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante esporsi a quel modo con chiunque, e a maggior ragione con i suoi colleghi di lavoro, ma c'era anche da tenere in considerazione il piccolo particolare che non era del tutto certo che gli avrebbero creduto. Perché, davvero, era una storia talmente assurda che se gliela avessero raccontata nemmeno lui avrebbe pensato che potesse essere vera.  
Perciò eccolo lì, a ricevere quelle cinque o sei dozzine di rose rosse con il sorriso più falso che avesse mai avuto in volto. Ed era un attore, e pure bravo, di sorrisi falsi ne aveva fatti a milioni e la maggior parte di loro era sempre stata molto convincente.   
Aaron, però, non era mai stato uno che si perdeva d'animo, ed era sempre stato pronto a cogliere le sue occasioni quando gli si presentavano davanti. E sì, va bene, era finito in quel casino perché aveva voluto cogliere un'occasione di troppo, ma non si sarebbe certo fatto fermare da un piccolo ostacolo come quello sul suo cammino. Perciò decise di approfittare dell'occasione per dire a David Spellman, con esattezza, cosa pensasse di lui e del suo comportamento.   
"Smettila di mandarmi messaggi strani così tardi la notte. Anzi, smettila di mandarmi messaggi su cose strane a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte! No, meglio ancora, smettila di mandarmi messaggi e basta!" gli intimò a denti stretti, a voce abbastanza bassa da evitare che i suoi colleghi potessero sentirlo e iniziare a farsi, e a fargli, domande in merito.  
David si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di commentare. Non sembrava molto colpito dal suo sfogo, ma Aaron non ne era per niente sorpreso. In fondo, anche se non si erano mai né visti ne parlati, nel mese appena trascorso aveva imparato a conoscerlo almeno un po'.  
"Dobbiamo parlare" decise David dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, e Aaron non riusciva a capire se avrebbe fatto meglio a mettersi a piangere per la frustrazione o a scappare a gambe levate senza mai guardarsi indietro.  
Fu questa lieve indecisione a fregarlo. Quel breve attimo in cui rimase fermo a riflettere sul da farsi gli costò molto caro, perché permise a David di agire. Quel disgraziato, invece, non esisteva mai davanti a nulla e si prendeva sempre tutto quello che voleva, in un modo o nell'altro. Maledetto!   
Con un sorriso smagliante, che secondo Aaron somigliava a quello di una iena che aveva appena fiutato la sua preda, disse al suo regista e ai suoi colleghi che voleva portare il suo ragazzo a festeggiare il loro primo mese insieme in un posto carino, e che per questo non potevano partecipare alla cena per festeggiare la riuscita del loro spettacolo. Lo disse in maniera così carina, tenera e disgustosamente dolce che nessuno si lamentò. Al contrario, ricevette un numero esagerato di incoraggiamenti e di auguri di buona fortuna. Perfino il regista, che era risaputo tenesse molto a quelle dannatissime cene del dopo spettacolo, gli diede la propria benedizione, chiedendogli tra il serio e il faceto di non far stancare troppo il suo attore, quella notte.  
Così, Aaron si ritrovò seduto sul comodo sedile in pelle della macchina sportiva di David. E, ancora una volta, capì troppo tardi che era stato messo nel sacco da quell'uomo impossibile.  
Perché, e avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo fin da subito, David non lo portò a festeggiare in nessun ristorante carino. E no, non fecero nemmeno un romantico picnic sull'erba umida di un prato addobbato per l'occasione. No, David lo portò dritto nel proprio appartamento. E Aaron iniziò a sudare freddo, guardandosi intorno con occhi simili a quelli di un cervo accecato dai fari di un'auto, certo che da un momento all'altro sarebbero sbucati fuori dal nulla un numero imprecisato di colossi pronti a farselo in tutte le posizioni possibili e immaginabili.  
David, dal canto suo, sembrava fin troppo tranquillo. Lo invitò di accomodarsi sull'elegante divano di pelle nera del suo salotto e gli offrì da bere. Un succo di frutta alla mela. E va bene, non stava cercando di farlo ubriacare per poter abusare di lui a proprio piacimento, ma Aaron non poteva essere certo che quella bevanda all'apparenza innocua non contenesse qualcosa di strano, come per esempio un qualche tipo di droga dello stupro o roba simile, perciò lasciò il bicchiere appoggiato sul tavolo di cristallo e, per quanto avesse la gola secca, si obbligò a non berne nemmeno un sorso.   
Spellman intavolò il discorso come se non ci fosse davvero nulla di strano in quello che gli stava dicendo. Aveva esordito chiedendogli se davvero trovava strane le corde che gli aveva fatto vedere per messaggio e Aaron dovete fare un grosso sforzo per non urlargli addosso che sì, erano strane, e che lui doveva essere completamente fuori di testa se non arrivava a capirlo da solo. Poi David continuò spiegandogli quanto successo avesse avuto il film che avevano girato solo un mese prima. Ad Aaron non importava nulla di quante visualizzazioni avesse avuto quella roba, ma a un certo punto qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.   
Le cifre. David gli aveva detto quanto aveva guadagnato solo in quel mese e quali erano le proiezioni future, calcolate al ribasso, e Aaron decise che, al diavolo, aveva davvero bisogno di bere. Si scolò tutto il succo di mela e appoggiò di nuovo con forza il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolino che aveva davanti, rischiando di mandare in frantumi entrambi. Ma sul serio, era impossibile che quelle cifre fossero esatte, non poteva esserci davvero così tanta gente disposta a pagare tutti quei soldi per masturbarsi davanti a uno stupro di gruppo.  
Evidentemente, però, tutta quella gente c'era davvero. David gli mise davanti dei documenti di cui Aaron capì ben poco, a dire il vero, ma quel poco lo convinse che sì, il porno poteva essere una piccola miniera d'oro, soprattutto se ti chiamavi David Spellman e lo sapevi gestire così bene.  
Nemmeno il tempo di riprendersi da quel piccolo shock culturale che David decise che era arrivato il momento di sganciare la bomba più grossa del suo arsenale. Si era innamorato di lui, gli confessò con una calma disarmante. E qui Aaron perse la guerra con se stesso e lo mandò a quel paese. Con sentimento. Perché, insomma, uno che ti ama non permette a quindici animali in calore di stuprarti mentre lui si gode lo spettacolo.  
Aaron era nel pieno della sua sentita invettiva quando quel concetto si fece strada nella sua mente offuscata dalla rabbia. David si era solo goduto lo spettacolo. Non l'aveva scopato, nemmeno dopo che l'avevano fatto tutti gli altri. E non è che non ne avesse avuto occasione, sia chiaro. Non solo sul set, ma anche quando lo aveva aiutato a farsi la doccia e rivestirsi, o quando l'aveva riaccompagnato a casa sua. Eppure non l'aveva mai toccato con intenti sessuali e Aaron non se ne spiegava il motivo. Quindi glielo chiese, semplicemente, perché aveva bisogno di capire, e David gli rispose senza nessuna esitazione, lasciandolo di stucco ancora una volta.  
Per dirla in maniera semplice e concisa, gli si drizzava solo quando vedeva qualcuno che veniva scopato, possibilmente con violenza e meglio ancora se contro la sua volontà. E da quando lo aveva visto a teatro la prima volta, non faceva altro che pensare a lui e a quanto sarebbe stato bello ed eccitante vederlo messo sotto da un'orda di uomini che lo avrebbero usato e abusato per il loro piacere. E sì, lo aveva ingannato per riuscire a raggiungere il suo scopo, ma averlo nel suo set era stata la cosa più erotica, sexy, elettrizzante ed entusiasmante che avesse mai sperimentato in tutta la sua vita, tanto che era venuto nei suoi stessi pantaloni come un ragazzino per ben due volte, mentre guardava gli altri che se lo facevano. E ora non poteva fare a meno di volerne altro, di volere lui. Lui e nessun altro.   
Daniel era malato.  
Per Aaron era un dato di fatto inconfutabile, ma pensandoci con attenzione aveva capito che poteva anche essere la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi. Perciò gli propose un patto.   
"Se davvero mi ami, fai l'amore con me, qui e ora. Se lo fai ti crederò, e girerò anche il tuo prossimo video proprio come desideri, qualunque sia la trama assurda che ti inventerai. Ma se non vuoi, o se non ci riesci, allora vuol dire che il tuo amore per me non è così forte come dici. E in questo caso non mi cercherai mai più. Mi lascerai in pace e ti dimenticherai anche di avermi incontrato."  
Aaron era certo di avere la vittoria in tasca, perché lì c'erano solo loro due e non era fisicamente possibile per David avere un'erezione se non vedeva qualcun altro che se lo scopava, giusto? Ecco, teoricamente era davvero giusto, ma non aveva preso in considerazione un paio di particolari molto importanti.   
Il primo era che David aveva visto e rivisto il video in cui lui veniva stuprato tante di quelle volte da ricordarlo a memoria, fotogramma per fotogramma. Gli bastava chiudere gli occhi per avere l'impressione di essere di nuovo in quella stanza e di averlo di nuovo davanti mentre veniva scopato senza sosta. E lo fece, chiuse gli occhi, lo rivide impalato davanti e dietro da due cazzi enormi che lo fottevano senza pietà e la sua erezione divenne dura come una roccia.   
Il secondo particolare che Aaron non aveva considerato era che David aveva guadagnato la sua piccola fortuna recitando come protagonista in decine di film porno. Come protagonista attivo, per la precisione. In altre parole, aveva un'esperienza che lui, e chiunque altro conoscesse, non poteva nemmeno immaginare, figuriamoci poi sperare di eguagliare.   
Fu così che Aaron si trovò steso sul letto di David, nudo e accaldato per i baci e le carezze che lui gli aveva dato. E fu così che si ritrovò a sperimentare il miglior sesso della sua vita. Perché David era molto più di un maestro, David era di sicuro un dio del sesso che viveva sulla terra sotto mentite spoglie. Aaron si godette ogni singolo istante di quella scopata, e quando finì ne chiese ancora, e l'amante lo accontentò con molto piacere per entrambi. Non si lamentò nemmeno quando David lo forzò ad aprire la bocca e a prenderlo tutto, fino in fondo, perché quell'uomo aveva anche un sapore paradisiaco, oltre a tutto il resto. Si arrese semplicemente al piacere che gli stava facendo provare e gli permise di fare di lui tutto quello che voleva, come lo voleva e quanto lo voleva, per ore.   
Solo la mattina dopo, al suo risveglio, si rese conto di che cosa fosse successo davvero e di che cosa lo aspettava a quel punto. Perché sul vassoio che David aveva portato fino a letto, accanto alla colazione che aveva preparato per lui, erano appoggiate delle corde e delle cinghie di larghezza e materiali diversi.   
"Questa volta pensavo di appenderti. Tu quale preferisci, amore?"   
E Aron gemette, indicando quelle che secondo lui gli avrebbero fatto meno male. Perché era ovvio che avrebbe ceduto, dopo il sesso spettacolare di quella notte. Ne voleva ancora e se l'unico modo per averlo era realizzare le fantasie di David, allora fanculo, sarebbe stato disposto a farsi scopare anche da un'intera squadra di rugby dopo un ritiro di tre mesi, in qualunque posizione lui desiderasse. E a farsi riprendere da tutte le angolazioni possibili.  
“Ottima scelta, piccolo. Ora sbrigati a mangiare perché dobbiamo uscire. La troupe e i tuoi coprotagonisti ci stanno già aspettando. Questa volta sono sette e li ho selezionati tutti personalmente.”  
E benvenuta alla sua nuova carriera di pornostar!


End file.
